Wavy Willard's Water Park
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * }} Wavy Willard's Water Park is a location in the Toxic Valley region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Wavy Willard's Water Park was a popular water theme park before the Great War. Located in northern Appalachia, it was nestled between a mountain range, trees, and a freshwater lake that was popular with the locals. The park offered birthday party events for local children and had very reasonable policies for its staff, such as not permitting them to be at the park no more than an hour before and after work,Wavy Willard's Water Park terminal entries#Arrivals in addition to providing housing for their employees at the next-door Willard Corporate Housing mobile park. The price of admission to the park was extremely high, with a single empty bottle of Nuka-Cola able to save one 80 dollars on the fee.Wavy Willard bot: "Don't forget to bring an empty Nuka Cola bottle to save eighty dollars on admission fee." (RE SceneDWD05 Protectron.txt) The recent opening of Crocolossus Mountain was also promoted.Wavy Willard bot: "Come see the all new Crocolossus Mountain, only at Wavy Willard's. " (RE SceneDWD05 Protectron.txt) In the weeks leading up to the Great War, a child was reported missing and subsequently did their best to assist in the investigation. Layout The park has a lot of junk and food/drink items that can be looted. There is a weapons workbench inside the Wave Pool maintenance building in the southeast corner of park. Miss Annie, who is the mission starter for Cold Case can be found wandering around the park. Notable loot * It's a dirty job - Note, located on a cabinet in the mechanical room of the wave pool. * Letter to the media - Note, found in a mailbox during Cold Case. * WWWP Slither Slide 10172077 daily - Holotape, found inside of a security office safe in an employees-only building during Cold Case. * WWWP Log Ride entry 10172077 daily - Holotape, found inside of a cabinet on the eastern end of the underground maintenance area during Cold Case. * Mary Tinley's recording - Holotape, to the south of the park, obtainable during Unsolved: Picnic Panic. * Clarksburg p.o. box 12 - Key, in the same mailbox, during Cold Case. * KidSecure ID - In the wooden crate at the top of the slide during Cold Case. * Recipe: Delbert's delicious deerskins - Located just inside the main entrance inside the candy stand on a shelf behind a door with a lock pick skill of two. * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In a locker in the changing rooms. ** At the top of Crocolossus Mountain, inside the mouth and on a table. ** In the basement maintenance area across from a fusion generator on top of a tool box. ** In the maintenance garage. * Two potential magazines: ** In the Crocolossus' mouth, on a table. ** On a table in the flooded underground maintenance area, near a fusion generator and a steamer trunk. * Fusion core - In a fusion generator in the flooded maintenance areas. Notes Multiple park rides will be required to be photographed to complete the world challenge Tadpole: Swimmer for the Pioneer Scouts. Appearances Wavy Willard's Water Park appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Wavy Willard's Water Park is likely be based on the real-life public swimming pool, Clarksburg Splash Zone, as Clarksburg also exists in the game and is within walking distance to Wavy Willard's Water Park. Both locations have a river where guests can float on inflatables, a wave pool and even two water slides. Gallery F76 Wavy Willards 1.png F76 Wavy Willards 2.png FO76 Wavy Willard's concept art.jpg|Concept art by Christopher Ortega FO76_Wavy_Willard's_Water_Park_(Katya-Gudkina_concept).jpg|Concept art by Katya Gudkina Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Toxic Valley locations ru:Аквапарк «Уэйви Уиллард» zh:威拉德水上樂園